Saturday Night at Russia Sushi
by TheSemiWriter
Summary: Shinra has invited Shizuo to have dinner at Russia Sushi; But he has to walk someone over to Russia Sushi with him and encounters a predicament.


First fan fiction i've made. Not sure if it's to your liking but I tried. =~=

* * *

Riiiing~! Riiiing~!

Shizuo's phone was ringing and buzzing franticly on his glass table waiting for the blonde to pick up.

Riiiing~! Riiiing~!

 _Crap!_ thought Shizuo as he scurried into his living room to pick up his phone.

"Hello?" panted Shizuo as he was exhausted from running from the shower to his living room.

"Ah! Shizuo! I was wondering if you had time to stop by Russia Sushi to have dinner with Celty, Mikado, Kida, Anri…and so on!" exclaimed a happy-go-lucky voice that Shizuo knew too well.

"Uh, sure i guess. What time, Shinra?"

"How's 7:00?"

Shizuo looked at the clock on his wall. 6:42. He could easily walk there and beat up some thugs on the way and still be there at 7:00 sharp.

"Alright, i'll be there." the blonde replied.

"O-oh, and could you possibly take someone with you as well…?" Shinra stuttered.

"Sure I guess…who is it?"

"W-well…you see…i'd bet he'd be there right about n-"

Without warning Shizuo's door was kicked open and standing there in the entrance was a raven-haired man.

"Shi~zu~chan~!" sang the raven.

"SHINRAAAAAAA!" Shizuo roared into the phone before the line was cut off.

"Awh~ Shizu-chan isn't even dressed yet~! Do you want me to help you~?" purred the raven as he swooped his way into Shizuo's closet.

Shizuo has completely forgotten the fact that he was still in his shorts due to the shower he had earlier. He didn't get a chance to change thanks to Shinra calling him. _Damn that Shinra!_ the blonde thought.

"Oh my, I never knew you wear these kinds of things!" giggled Izaya as he held up a pink hoodie that had "Number 1" printed on the front.

"I have one at home too," continued Izaya, "When you walk me to Russia Sushi I could stop by my house and change~"

Shizuo's blood boiled inside him. Celty had given him that sweater thinking everyone would leave him alone if he wear it. _Like hell it did!_ Shizuo clenched his fist as he recalled the events that occurred that day.

"Flea! Put that sweater back in my closet right now!" demanded the blonde.

He didn't like the sweater, of course, in fact, he _despised_ it. But he couldn't afford letting one of his friend's gift get ruined.

"Awh~ Alright Shizu-chan. I wouldn't want to ruin this precious, _precious,_ sweater Celty has given you." the raven pouted a little as he put the sweater back where it was.

 _How did he know that Celty gave me that sweater…?_ Shizuo pondered. _Well…he is an information broker…but even so, would he look up everything about me down to whereas someone has given me a sweater…?_

Shizuo was so lost in his thought he didn't even notice that Izaya had sat down in a chair nearby and folded his hands, inspecting him.

When he finally noticed he stuttered "W-what are you doing flea?"

"Aren't you going to change? Or are you wearing _that_ to Russia Sushi?" the raven waved a lazy hand to indicate that Shizuo was still wearing only shorts.

"Of course i'm going change!" grunted the blonde as he reached for his bartender outfit and sat down on his bed, his back to the informant.

He was so focused on changing that he didn't notice the informant has gotten up from where he had sat and reached for Shizuo's sunglasses.

As he was finishing up putting on his bowtie he looked around for his sunglasses. _Dammit, where did I put them?_

"Heheh, if you want these back you're going to have to catch me~!" teased the raven.

Shizuo quickly spun around to see that the raven had his sunglasses in his hands and was waving them teasingly in his face.

With a quick kick of his foot and his hands held high, Shizuo had Izaya pinned down on the floor.

"Oh my, Shizu-chan~! I never thought you would pin me down in your own house like this~" chuckled the raven as he pretended to shake his head in embarrassment.

"Shut the hell up and give me back my sunglasses!" barked the blonde as he shifted his position to hold the informant down with just one hand.

"But Shizu-chan! It's already dark outside, why would you need your sunglasses~?" Izaya pouted.

"Cause I wanna wear them, got a problem with that?" Shizuo grunted as he reached for his sunglasses but in a jerking motion, Izaya had tossed them to the other side of the room.

"Izzzaaayaaaaaa!" the blonde hissed.

"If you want your sunglasses back, then give me a kiss Shizu-chan~" the raven swung his head towards Shizuo's at an incredibly dangerous distance, forcing the blonde to let go of his hands.

"Just for my sunglasses? That's it?"

"Oh? You want a better reason for kissing me? How about for all those times where you threw a vending machine at me? I'm letting you off easy with just one kiss, Shizu-chan."

"Tch, never am I kissing _you_ , flea."

"Shizu-chan! You're so mean!" pouted the informant.

Izaya suddenly gazed anywhere but at Shizuo in disappointment, thinking he would had gotten a kiss in by now.

 _Why does he look so sad? Kinda reminds me of when we were in middle school and some guys were making fun of him. He said he was fine but I could obviously see he was holding back tears._ Shizuo recalled the memory like it was yesterday. Izaya bluffing and saying it was nothing, but then later in the boy's bathroom he was crying his eyes out.

Shizuo sighed. "Stupid flea." mumbled Shizuo before he leaned in and gave Izaya a soft kiss on the lips.

Izaya looked up at Shizuo, stunned. "W-w-what did you do that for?" Izaya stuttered.

"You wanted me to kiss you so I did." Shizuo said bluntly.

"B-but…I-i did think you would actually kiss me…" the raven whispered as blushed and looked away.

"I don't kiss you and you complain, I kissed you and you're still complaining." the blonde ran his hand through his hair in frustration.

Shizuo got a glance at the time; 6:54. _Shit! We're gonna be late to Russia Sushi!_

"Flea, hurry, we need to get to Russia Sushi, we only have 6 minutes!" cried the blonde as he pulled Izaya to his feet and made a run out of his apartment.

As they stood outside of Russia Sushi, Izaya kicked open the door. "We're here~!" boomed the informant as he stood at the door, arms wide.

"There you are! I was wondering what took you so long." said Shinra as he slid in farther into the seat to make room for the two.

"Oh~ Shizu-chan and I were just having a little…agreement." Izaya smirked as he sat down next to Shinra.

Celty pulled out her phone and typed rapidly.

[What kind of agreement? You two always seem to be fighting. What did you do, Izaya?]

"Well you see Celty, Shizuo gave me quite a surprise. He ki-" Izaya was silenced by a mild punch in the face by Shizuo.

"I kicked him. I don't see why he's having a nosebleed like Erika right now from me harassing him though." Shizuo stated bluntly.

Celty began to type again but Shinra protested and said "Leave them be, Celty."

Soon Simon brought out a plate out of sushi and 4 glasses of water.

"Today sushi is good!" exclaimed Simon in his broken Japanese.

"Kids not here yet?" asked Simon.

"No, but they should be here soon." Shinra replied as he took a sip of his water.

With that said, the door swung open and standing there were three kids.

"Oh! You are here! Come take seat, Sushi good today!" Simon's voice was fading as he went and greeted the newcomers.

"Sorry we're late, Kida said he was enjoying watching some kids show and forgot the time." Mikado bowed in forgiveness and waited for the other two to approach.

[Was it really a kids show he was watching?]

"Ah~ Celty, you know me too well!" joked Kida as he made his way to the table.

Finally Anri came and bowed down in respect for being late.

"Ah! It's nothing Anri-chan, how about you sit next to Celty." Shinra gestured towards Celty.

"Y-yes." Anri muttered as she sat down next to Celty.

Next sat Mikado and Kida.

Celty and Anri engaged in their own small talk as Mikado and Kida stole each other's sushi.

As for Shinra, he was stuck with two complaining adults. Much like a married couple. Each time he was about to plop a piece of sushi into his mouth, Izaya would bump into him as an attempt to dodge Shizuo's attack and he ended up would drop his sushi. Or he would try to plop the sushi in his mouth again but then Izaya would duck under the table and Shizuo would end up hitting him instead. And there went his sushi…

The others saw this but didn't dared switch spots with Shinra, afraid they would end up having the same fate he did.

Suddenly Shizuo said he was going to the restroom, and Izaya insisted that he wanted to go as well.

"No! You stay here and eat your sushi!"

"B-but Shizu-chan…"

"You're not following me everywhere I go! Especially the bathroom!" and with that he stood up to go to the restroom. But Izaya was clinging to his arm, refusing to let go. Without saying anything Shizuo shoved him away roughly and proceeded to walk to the restroom.

Everyone had different thoughts about this. Shinra thought he was finally going to have a bite of his sushi, Mikado wondered why Izaya was so heartbroken by this, Kida thinking if he would chase Shizuo into the restroom like he always would, and Anri and Celty exchanged a curious and worried expression.

But Izaya did none of what they would had expected. He started to tear up and ran out of the restaurant.

"A-ah! Izaya, wait!" Shinra tried to grab Izaya but he was too fast and got away.

[I'll go get him.] Celty typed and ran out of the restaurant to chase after the devastated raven.

"I'll go talk to Shizuo." Shinra stated as he went in pursuit of the blonde.

The three were left in curiosity as to how things would end.

"Shizuo…?" Shinra's voice seems to bounce off the restroom's walls.

"What do you want." the blonde's voice was strangely calm.

Shinra eyes finally met Shizuo's and they were left standing there in silence.

"Why did you push him away, Shizuo?" Shinra's voice was quivering since Shizuo was strangely clam.

"Cause he was pissing me off, that's why." with that statement, Shizuo folded his arms and broke off the eye contact.

"He said he was surprised by what you did. What did you do? You didn't rape him did you..?" Shinra's voice was barely above a whisper.

"Of course not! And you don't need to know what I did to him."

"But then why was he so devastated when you shoved him away?"

"I dunno, I always harass him. I don't know why this time he was sad."

"Shizuo, tell me the truth. Do you like Izaya?"

"…"

"Shizuo."

"…y…"

Shizuo muttered something but Shinra wasn't able to hear him.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you, what did you say?"

"…e…"

"Shizuo, speak up."

"Yes! Ok? I shoved him away cause I didn't know what to do. I want to engage in a relationship with him but i'm afraid that i'll hurt him. And look what I did. I already hurt him." Shizuo covered his face in his hands in frustration and embarrassment.

"Shizuo…i'm sure things like that will happen in a relationship, but Izaya's an easy going person. I'm sure that with a few apologies and chocolate he'll be over it."

Shizuo didn't respond.

"Come on, let's go apologize. I'm sure him and Celty are waiting for us."

"Fine." Shizuo mumbled as he walked out of the restroom.

"Sorry we took so long~! Ah! Celty, you're back! And Izaya!" Shinra flashed a smile in front of the distressed crowd.

"Shizuo wanted to say something to you, Izaya!" Shinra stepped to the side since he knew the blonde was standing behind him to avoid eye contact with the raven. But Shizuo was taller than Shinra and everyone could cleary see him.

Izaya didn't dare look Shizuo in the eyes.

Everyone was afraid to utter a word, frightened that they would break the silence between the cat and mouse.

Shinra was nervous that Shizuo wouldn't apologize and Celty was worried that this game of charades would go on for hours. It was so quiet that Simon didn't dare put away his utensils, afraid it would make a sound and disturb the silence.

They waited for another 5 minutes before Izaya started to have an aura of melancholy. Shizuo's aura started to become unbearable as well, it was an aura of aggressive sadness.

Shinra and Celty changed worried glances indicating that they might need to spend more time with the two to convince them to make up.

As Shinra was about to speak, Izaya spoke instead in a strong, calm voice. "I'm sorry for for clinging onto you and acting so desperate."

It was now Shizuo's turn to say his apologies.

"…"

Silence. Not a word came from Shizuo.

Izaya expected this and made his way towards the door, passing right by Shizuo without a glance.

Suddenly Shizuo spun the informant around, therefore forcing their lips together as he held the informant by his waist.

Celty seems to be enlighten by this and therefore clapped her hands together. Shinra did the same and even gave some hand throws and cheers.

Mikado and Kida were rather shocked by how adults acted these days and decided to join in as well, in stiff hand throws and confused cheers as an attempt to mimick the doctor.

Anri copied the Dullahan and clapped her hands together.

When Shizuo broke the kiss Izaya simply gave an mischievous smirk.

"What's that face for, flea?"

"Well you see Shizu-chan~ I knew you'd end up kissing me again."

In a split second everyone stopped clapping and doing hand throws, instead everyone gave out a shirek "WHAT~?!" followed by the Dullahan's PDA text that read; [I knew you two kissed before!]


End file.
